Break Away
by RoadRunner2009
Summary: A darker version of the sixth book, as Harry learns that not all friends can be trusted, that not all mentors offer guidance, and that you should never underestimate a girl with a ButterBeer necklace...Character Bashings and this is a HarryLuna ship.


**Break Away**

**Disclaimer: I do not and most likely never will own the rights to Harry Potter, those belong to J.K. Rowling and possibley Warner Bro. studio with that said lets get on to the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dumbledore stood over the wreckage that had once been Number 4. Privet drive. The wards had been triggered when the house had caved in on itself killing all that were inside. It had been confirmed that Harry had not been under the rubble, but Dumbledore's initial happiness after hearing the news evaporated quickly upon learning that no one was quite sure where the boy was. The aging headmaster shook his head trying to figure out what could have gone wrong in the wards to have let any other wizards except for himself and a select few to enter. He could come up with no reason that they would have failed, or who could have helped do this. Slowly he turned his head upward glancing at the mark hanging in the sky.

"What could have happened here?" The man asked himself before apparating away with a slight pop.

Unknown to him a man sat watching the still burning house in satisfaction. A smile stretched upon his gaunt face before he wiped his messy hair out of his face and slid into the shadows.

Seconds latter multiple pops could be heard as ministry Aurors finally appeared to the smoking house.

Dumbledore sat at his desk contemplating his next move. The night had weighed heavily on him and he found himself looking older then normal. He was shaken from his thoughts from a sound from the fireplace.

"Albus really what could have been important enough to call a full Order meeting?" Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration teacher of fifty years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had known Albus for many years and couldn't recount him looking this grim many times and to of called a full emergency meeting of the Order at this time set her on edge.

"Minerva I believe it would be better to wait until everyone was gathered. I still need time to gather my thoughts and get some of the facts straight." Dumbledore gazed away for a few seconds before looking back at Minerva as the fireplace roared multiple times before more people entered the room. Looking around he noticed that many of the members where giving each other apprehensive looks, for the new members this was the first time they had ever witnessed a emergency meeting much less one with all of the order members. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the murmuring instantly ceased .

"You have all been called here because of a very unexpected attack made by Voldemort today." Pausing for a second he continued. "The wards around Privet Drive fell today and the house was destroyed." He had to stop again over the sounds of the gasps and crying in Molly and Hermione's case, who along with Ron had been inducted earlier in the summer into the Order.

During the time that it took to quiet the Order Dumbledore looked around trying to see if anyone looked please about this or if they seemed to know more. After looking and slightly probing Snape's mind Dumbledore came to the conclusion he was as shocked as everyone and that he hadn't hid this information from Dumbledore. He was however shocked to see that Remus did not seem to be in panic about this or show any emotion about it whatsoever, but before he could attempt to probe him Ron's shout quieted the room and asked the question the whole Order wanted to know.

"Dumbledore why is this so important?" Ron's shout had gotten some gasped from his mother, Hermione, and a few others close to Harry but for most he had asked the question everyone had wanted to _what exactly was so important about Harry Potter._ Dumbledore looked at the assembled crowd that was now gazing expectantly at him. He cursed Ron silently for asking the question that he knew would come eventually.

"You mean to tell me that your little bird group still doesn't know why they've gone to all this trouble!" A deep voice spoke out while chuckling. Everyone's eyes turned and looked upon the object of discussion there in the door stood a very different Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FlashBack**_

Harry Potter sat in the living room of Number Four Privet drive trying to tune out the ranting of his aunt and uncle as they told him what he could and could not do.

"And another thing if you thought you and your little freak friends could scare you were wrong. Thought that we would just let a you have free reign around here? Well guess what those freaks," Vernon said this while stretching the word freak to let Harry know exactly what he thought of the 'freaks'. "Aren't here to help you now and you will do what I say! Do I make myself clear boy?" By this time Vernon was nearly shouting and his face had turned and impressive red and purple. If Vernon had been anyone else he might have been aware that Harry had stopped paying attention to him a long while ago.

"Well did I make my self clear?" Vernon asked again growing an even angrier shade of red at being ignored.

Harry was brought out of his stupor this time. "Oh yes Uncle Vernon perfectly clear." The effect was instant and Vernon's face became a bit more relaxed knowing he still had control and more importantly keep control of his freak of a nephew.

"Good then go up to your room and don't come back down until breakfast and by the time I get down here in the morning my breakfast better be on the table." Giving his Uncle a slight nod Harry went upstairs and fell onto the bed. The second his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

"**Boy**! Get down here and get started on my breakfast. I told who last night that you were going to start doing your fair share of work." Harry Potter rose out of bed to the sound of his uncles voice and cursed as he heard a loud hoot from Hedwig that would surely set his uncle off again in another on of his rants. As he turned to admonish Hedwig and let her out he saw that it wasn't Hedwig who had made the noise but rather a very large and very regal looking Eagle owl. It clocked it head looking at Harry before giving off another loud hoot which would certainly be heard downstairs. Walking over he cautiously pulled the letter off the owl which gave one last hoot before flying away. Harry briefly wondered who this could be from and if it could be a trap but dismissed the idea guessing that if it was it would of already port-keyed him away. What he was in it finally made the tears he had been holding in since Sirius death come out.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I on behave of the Goblins at Gringotts would like to give are condolences on the loss of your Godfather Sirius Black. I never believed him to be guilty and was in constant contact with him in the last year. This note is to talk about his last will and testament and what you are to receive, but there is much more that I need to talk to you about that can not be put into a letter. I am requesting you attendance at Gringotts anytime between now and the 31st of June. Contact us if this is a problem for you.

Sincerely yours, Ragnork

Gathering himself together Harry wrote a hasty reply and sent it. Taking one more deep breath Harry steadied himself and headed downstairs to deal with Vernon.

Harry stepped out into the sunlight of Diagon Alley. He had been able, after many arguments, to convince his uncle to allow him to leave for the day after of course finishing his chores. After scrounging up what change he could find around the place and putting on one of his cousins old hats, to cover his infamous scar, was able to catch a bus that would take him to London. From there it hadn't been to hard to wait for a wizard to open the doorway to Diagon Alley, since he didn't want to take the chance of using his wand and possibly giving out his location to Dumbledore. He looked around thinking of how the last time he had been here many people were rushing around doing errands and talking, but now only a few people were in the large alley and those who were ran quickly around and talked only in hushed whispers. It seemed that even though the Ministry had only announced the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a week ago it was already having a drastic effect on the wizarding world. Sighing he started of toward the shiny marble building known as Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter a pleasure to meet you. I'm happy to see you were able to get here so soon." Ragnork looked at the man in front of him. Here was one of the most famous and richest wizards in the world an he looked like a common street urchin. How could this be just last week he had withdrew 50,000 galleons to give to some organization.

"I figured that I should get here quickly to learn about these fears that Sirius had, and please call me Harry." He looked Ragnork right in the eye just as Remus had once instructed him to do Goblin etiquette, and smiled a toothless smile.

"Yes well Mr. Potter, excuse me Harry if you Godfathers fears were correct which I'm now starting to believe they are then you have been cheated out of many things that are rightfully yours." Ragnork paused for a second thinking of the shock this could give to the young man. "Harry in the last month you have gone from withdrawing next to nothing to sizable amounts of money. You of course have enough money that you couldn't really notice it but it is slightly odd. Now the really odd thing is that are records indicate that you have not been to this bank in some time and are using your new guardian to withdraw all your money, and if I may speak my mind you don't really look like you use the money for anything." he said the last part while looking at Harry's overly large muggle clothes.

"Mr. Ragnork do you know who did withdraw the money or where it went?" Harry asked with a angry look on his face.

"Yes it is being withdrawn by your new guardian Albus Dumbledore," Ragnork paused at the look of anger on Harry's face then continued. "And the money is going to several different vaults that were recently established in Dumbledore's name. Sadly I cannot tell you exactly what these vaults do. Now since it seems that you had no idea of these transfers I can stop anymore money from being withdrawn from your vaults by Dumbledore, but the money he already has will stay his."

Harry's mind was in a whirl wind. _So the old mans been using me again. Just when I thought he finally came clean and now this._ "Yes Ragnork I would like to have the withdraws to be stopped and furthermore is there anyway that my guardian can be changed." Harry's look was hopeful at being able to do any thing to piss the old man off.

"Yes Harry you can but to do so you most take it up in a court the ministry and if I say so there is a good chance you may lose considering the pull that Dumbledore has," Seeing Harry deflate he smirked to himself knowing he was about to give the boy an early birthday present. "But as I said before Sirius had fears that Dumbledore was using you in some way and was cared that in the event that he died your custody would be given to Dumbledore. He prepared for this and from the looks of things it was a good idea." Ragnork reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and stack of papers. "This Harry is Sirius' personal will to you, and these are the papers he had drawn up to make you a legal adult. Harry if you sign this it will be as if you were a year older you will gain access to the Potter Family vault the Black Family vault and each of your parents and Sirius' personal vaults. Of course the laws like the one pertaining to underage magic will no longer effect you or other laws such as it. So Harry would you like to sign?"

Before Ragnork could even finish Harry was nodding yes and had started signing the papers. "Very good Mr. Potter all seems to be in order, now here are your keys," He handed Harry three keys. "to Lily Evans, James Potter, and Sirius Blacks personal vaults. The two family vaults will each recognize you after a drop of blood and will then open for you and any you give permission to. And here are your licenses and such for both the muggle and wizarding world. Also it may be wise to hire a Goblin or two to help run your vaults and finances."

"Mr. Ragnork who was my Godfathers goblin?" Harry asked hoping he knew who.

"I myself looked after his finances, why do you ask?"

Harry smirked to himself for guessing right. "Well Mr. Ragnork you have already proved very helpful and trustworthy and it would be an honor if you could help manage my vaults."

Ragnork opened a book and flipped through it a bit. "Harry it would be and honor to work for you but it still may be beneficiary to add on a second Goblin, and please call me Ragnork"

After thinking for a second Harry spoke. "I've got it do you know of a Goblin named Griphook?"

"I cannot say that I do Harry."

"Well he was the first Goblin I ever met and was rather helpful to me could you see if he would be willing to help out." Ragnork turned back to his desk tapped his finger and then spoke into it. Seconds later Griphook came in.

"Mr. Ragnork I was told to report to you sir." Griphook looked uneasy expecting the wore for being called into this office.

"Why yes Mr. Potter here seems to of remembered you from his first visit and has requested you assistance in managing his vaults do you except?" Griphook looked around the room to a man he had only seen once before.

"Mr. Potter are you sure you want this there are much more qualified goblins then me that could be more helpful." Griphook was still looking upon the man amazed he would still remember him.

"Please Griphook your someone I can trust, and it would really help me." Harry really hoped Griphook would except hi offer. Hesitantly Griphook did except.

"Excellent then and Griphook please just call me Harry."

"Very good then. Well Harry Me and Griphook will get to work on assessing your total amount and figuring out which business's you own and such. We should have it sorted out by Tuesday so be expecting are letter."

"Actually can I get one of you two to show me to each of thee vaults." Harry was really hoping to see more tuff of his parents and Sirius.

"Of course Harry I would be glad to take you down there is there any vault you would like to visit first?" Griphook asked still a little nervous of calling his boss by the first name.

"No as long as we can go to all of them I'll be happy." Receiving a good bye from Ragnork Harry and Griphook left.

Harry was flying through the tunnels further then he had ever been before. He had already went to each of his parents personal vaults and Sirius' and had found more personal artifacts like clothes, pictures, which he shrunk and stuck in his pocket to take home, but his favorites were what he found in his Dads and Sirius' vaults. In his dads vault he found the diary of the Marauders detailing everyone of their pranks and how to pull them off, and even better in Sirius' he found something to help solve all his transportation needs Sirius' old motorbike with a note telling him how to use it and what charms it had. Now however he was heading down to see what books he could find in the family vaults. Being allowed to do magic had opened up the doorway of being able to train himself this summer. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the Department Of Mysteries.

"Now Harry all you have to do is cut you hand," Griphook gave him a dagger. "And then place the blood on the markings on the door."

Harry cut his hand wincing for a second before sticking it on the door. A low rumbling filled the ground before the door finally slid open. Harry stood there for a second not believing what he saw. The ground was covered in more galleons then he had ever saw, there were tons of chest, jewels and clothes but what really caught his eye were the book shelves. There were at least twenty of them each one about thirty feet long and fifteen feet high. He imagined he must look a lot like Hermione right now drooling over these books, but wow with these he would definitely be able to learn some powerful magic. He had come to the conclusion that the spells they taught them in school were useless in a real fight. The only one that did anything at all was _Stupefy _but it was hardly helpful as they would just get woken right back up. Harry knew if he wanted to win and to be able to fight to protect his friends then he would have to fight fire with fire.

Walking over to the shelves Harry started scanning the names. _Dark Magic and How to Use It, The Beginners World Domination, Using Cunning to Win, A Darker Side to Legitamacy, Our Hero's a Guide to Past Dark Lords, _and_ 101 Silent Ways to Kill Your Enemies _were just some of the books he saw. In the end he decided on just five. _Using Cunning To Win, A Darker Side to Legitimacy, Dark Magic and How to Use It, Spells to Confuse and Subdue Your Enemies-Light and Dark Edition, _and a book on wizarding law and traditions. After shrinking all these downs he went to look at a rack of weapons. '_Should I get one I doubt a Death Eater would expect me to pull one of these on him.' _Finally Harry decided not to, or at least not until he learned to use one. Heading back to the cart he thought about his one last stop and what he might need.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a roar. Harry was now looking into the scaly face's of two Hungarian Horntail Dragons. As he turned to get back into the cart Griphook spoke up.

"Harry don't be worried just show them the Ring of the Potters and they will let you pass once you reach the door jut do the same as what you did at the Black vault." Griphook handed Harry the dagger back and told him to go on.

Summoning up that Gryffondor courage he was so famous for he went forward and raised his hand. He was amazed how the two dragons bowed before him stretching out his long neck. _Wow got passed two dragons and I didn't even have to use my firebolt this time._ He cut his hand and this time when he touched the door it started to melt away until it was totally gone. He had been impressed with the Black vault but was totally blown away. Inside were even more mounds of gold, beautiful art hung on the walls, and there were trunks overflowing with jewels. He walked over to a book shelf and started scanning more titles.

An hour later Harry had left the vault with three new books all focusing on different branches of magic transfiguration , charms, and runes. Harry had heard last year from Hermione that they could be hard to learn but they had many uses. He also left with a few robes made from acromantula silk and a battle robe made from a combination of different dragon hides.

Bidding farewell to Griphook Harry looked around Diagon Alley. "Now were to go next?" He muttered to himself before shrugging and deciding to first do something about his clothes. Entering _Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions _Harry was met with a bubbly blonde girl that seemed a tad to bit happy.

"Hello I'm Jessica and if you need anything just come to me and I'll be sure to help you. Do you know what your looking for or do you need to look around?" She said.

"Actually I already know. I need three black robes, two dark blue robes, and one red robe." Harry said.

"Well I can get you the six robes, but first do you have your measurements?" The blonde asked while blowing a large purple bubble.

After shaking his head no Harry was set up on the stool and measured by the overly happy girl who seemed to be getting a bit to touchy. Sighing Harry hoped to get this over with as the perfume the girl was wearing was starting to get to him. The girl seemed to catch what the sigh meant and backed off a little. Harry walked out of the store a few minutes later with two bags the first filled with his robes and the second with new muggle clothes he couldn't pass up on getting seeing as how he had never had a decent pair in his life.

Heading back to the Leaking Cauldron Harry stepped through the door and back into the Muggle world.

_**End FlashBack**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I wrote this story awhile ago and I'm not really even sure what the chapters about, but if you like the story please review and if I can remember where this story was heading I'll finish writing it._


End file.
